


от всего (металлического) сердца

by bageleburro01



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanical Lullaby (IDOLiSH7), M/M, Philosophy, Robots, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: “если робот может влюбиться в человека, то может влюбиться и в другого робота?”
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 1





	от всего (металлического) сердца

**Author's Note:**

> мб я как-то неправильно перевела имена, но о именах для тех, кто не знаком с ау:
> 
> мартин (martin) - мицуки  
> джун (june) - наги  
> эйприл (april) - тамаки  
> мэйр (mare) - сого  
> фабра (fabra) - ямато  
> диссен (dissen) - юки
> 
> хотела написать что-то романтичное, но меня понесло и... фф включает себя образы героев, но сторик я не дочитала, поэтому забудьте, что там было, если читали.

полсекунды бумага шуршит, а после с небольшим стуком шлепается на дно почтового ящика. мартин привык к этому звуку, но всё равно невольно улыбается. 

\- ха… вот и всё! можно возвращаться на почту! - энергично говорит парень, поднимая почтовую сумку с пола, когда понимает, что это письмо было последним. 

\- ого, мартин так быстро все заканчивает, откуда у тебя столько сил? ты вообще отдыхаешь?

мартин поворачивается на голос и видит эйприл, лениво облокотившегося на свою машину. тот был без своей шапки, и голубые волосы стянул в тугой хвост, но оно и понятно в такую погоду, всё тело нагрето настолько, словно он сходил в “капсаицин” и поел по рекомендации мейра. 

\- что ты несешь, зачем нам много отдыхать? у роботов нет усталости. - мартин подходит поближе к эйприл, чтобы не мешать другим людям идти по переулку. 

\- тогда я какой-то не такой. может я сломанный... - эйприл прижимается ладонью к щеке, опираясь локтем о приоткрытую дверцу машины. “это точно…” думается мартину. 

\- ты ещё не закончил со своей сегодняшней работой?

\- ещё даже не начал, нужно отвезти диссену саженцы деревьев. и мейр попросил продегустировать десерты. - делится эйприл, но голос его звучит максимально сонно.

\- а что ты до этого делал? - мартин удивляется. на часах уже почти шесть часов вечера. 

\- один робот попросил меня отвезти его за стену. - тихо говорит эйприл. мартин удивляется ещё больше. 

\- за стену? но туда же нельзя ездить просто так. 

\- он очень сильно просил, ему нужно было кое-что узнать. он сказал мне ждать его у дороги, а сам пошел в глубь леса, пробыл там около трех часов и вернулся. если уж об этом говорить, он выглядел очень грустным. - рассказывает эйприл с некоторой долей обеспокоенности. 

\- о ком ты говоришь? 

\- этот робот просил никому не рассказывать. прости, мартин. - после короткой паузы эйприл говорит и открывает дверь машины, садясь за руль. - я поеду, а то диссен будет ругаться, что саженцы в ужасном состоянии. 

от эйприл и его машины на прежнем месте остается только шум мотора и запах выхлопного газа, мартин машет одной рукой (второй закрывает рот и нос, хотя выхлопные газы для него безвредны) и желает удачи. 

в почты в тот день мартин вернулся часов в восемь вечера, когда уже начинали зажигать уличные фонари, башня, в которой он, как и все остальные роботы, когда-то проснулся, сияла в самом центре их небольшого города, а сами улицы сверкали, как в мюзикле, как в фильмах с людьми, что заботливо хранились в особой секции городской библиотеки. таким город мартин видел каждый день, но сегодня всё было не то, без музыкального сопровождения. 

робот по имени джун обычно стоял на мосту недалеко от дома, где жил мартин, и играл на скрипке. мартин пусть и считал, что это плохо, если он играет только грустные мелодии, но он ужасно любил музыку джуна. но теперь, кажется, не только её. 

**“может и я тоже сломанный?”** \- мысль, что жирным шрифтом застряла в голове и своими чернилами портила мартину все механизмы и схемы. только дело было даже не близко в какой-то мелкой поломке или насекомом, случайно залетевшем внутрь. дело скорее во всё тех же фильмах из библиотеки и книгах, которые ему рекомендовал джейн. потому что среди них есть много романтических историй, но одна книга заставила мартина расплакаться (он даже не знал, что роботы могут плакать, но джейн объяснил ему, что роботов сделали приближенными к людям и так они справляются с перегрузкой системы) и принять что-то, о чём он много думал, но чего боялся, нет, боится до сих пор.

в книге, что джейн дал ему, рассказывалось про любовь робота к человеку. сначала мартин относился к этому скептически, но чем больше погружался в чтение, тем больше осознавал, что чувства, которые он испытывает рядом с джуном, идентичны чувствам главного героя. 

**“** **если робот может влюбиться в человека, то может влюбиться и в другого робота?”**

со дня, когда мартин это осознал, что влюблен, прошло чуть больше месяца, но признания, как в тех самых романтических книжках, не случилось. он боится испортить их дружбу, боится, что больше не сможет видеть джуна или слышать его музыку. 

и не то, чтобы мартин собирался сказать что-то важное джуну, но в тот день на мосту, который прекрасно видно из квартиры мартина, джун так и не появился.

***

мартин спал, когда это произошло. стоит сказать, что сон роботов многим отличается от человеческого сна, потому что им не нужно восстанавливать с его помощью энергию, они просто отключаются, чтобы быстро обработать информацию за день, а остальное время лежат и ждут наступления утра, имея возможность в любой момент включиться и начать что-то делать. в любом случае, той ночью мартин насчитал четвертый день, как он не видел джуна. 

работая на почте, он имел доступ к адресам всех роботов города, но впервые за всё время, начиная с его пробуждения, он воспользовался этой информацией в своих целях, только чтобы прийти к джуну и убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. а тот не открыл дверь. мартин пришел и на следующий день, но из квартиры не доносилось и звука, дверь была заперта, а окна плотно зашторены. мартин волновался, очень сильно волновался, настолько сильно, что когда джун пришел к нему в два часа ночи, мартин чуть не расплакался. 

\- мне нужно срочно тебе кое-что показать. - как только мартин открывает входную дверь, джун проходит, заталкивая мартина в квартиру вместе с собой. он никогда не выглядел при мартине таким взмыленным и неухоженным, на нем даже не было его привычного фрака, только штаны, рубашка и жилет, челка спадала на глаза, а с собой у него была только его скрипка и какие-то бумаги. присмотревшись, можно было увидеть, что это были листы с нотами. 

\- где ты был всё это время? я уже начал думать, что ты отключился насовсем… - мартин стоял там же, где его оставил джун, глядя на то, как другой робот наводит порядки в его гостиной, включая свет и раскладывая листы на его кофейном столике (только кофе он не пьет, поэтому назвать его кофейным можно только на половину).

\- оу, мартин, я бы никогда сам не… все мои винтики и шестеренки в полном порядке. - джун прикладывает ладонь к груди, словно без этого его слова кажутся недостоверными. - я писал музыку, хочу, чтобы ты услышал первым, садись. - он указывает на кресло рядом с окном и мартин послушно в него садится. 

\- я думал, что твоя роль состоит в том, чтобы просто играть уже данные тебе мелодии на скрипке, а не сочинять новые. - говорит мартин, одним глазком взглянув на бумаги. зачем? кто знает, мартина не учили читать ноты.

\- ты прав, но тогда ты сказал, что хотел бы услышать от меня что-то новое. я искал что-то, что тебя бы впечатлило, но в итоге решил написать сам. это было довольно тяжело и…

\- я такое говорил? - перебивает его мартин. неужели он так замечтался, что говорил всё, что приходит в голову? джун запомнил такую мелочь...

\- да. - кивает джун. - в любом случае, послушай, пожалуйста. я назвал её “saddest emotions”.

джуну требуется где-то полминуты, чтобы встать в правильную позу и настроиться, и через несколько секунд из под его смычка срывается невероятная мелодия. мартин десятки раз видел, как он играл на скрипке, слушал его грустные мелодии, но эта, новая мелодия, казалась насколько ужасающе печальной, что сдержанные ранее слезы сами побежали по щекам. мартин закрыл лицо руками, но потом услышал, как мелодия оборвалась. 

\- продолжай. - командует мартин, не показывая лица джуну. 

\- мартин…

\- когда ты сказал, что написал музыку сам, потому что я попросил что-то новое, я думал, что ты написал что-то веселое… как ты до этого додумался? - мартин вытирает слезы воротником от пижамы и смотрит на джуну. тот выглядит как-то испуганно. 

\- честно говоря, я долго не мог начать и решил посоветоваться с кем-то. тогда фабра сказал, что мне не хватает сильного впечатления, и посоветовал сходить в одно место. - делится джун. - оно находится за стеной. 

\- значит эйприл о тебе говорил… 

\- знаешь что… я сыграю тебе концовку, когда ты посетишь его. - до этого прятавший глаза от джуна мартин смотрит на него с некоторым шоком. он начинает собирать ноты. - то место за стеной. вроде эйприл говорил, что он должен забрать некоторые вещи из одного места за городом, поэтому я мог бы попытаться уговорить его снова. 

\- ты пришел сюда для того, чтобы затащить меня в то место? - мартин хватает джуна за руку, пока тот не убежал так же быстро, как появился.

\- нет. просто тебе, кажется, тоже нужно сильное впечатление, чтобы открыть все свои эмоции. - на лице джуна появляется почти невидимая улыбка. - постарайся закончить всю свою работу пораньше завтра, мартин. доброй ночи. 

“доброй ночи”. такое пожелание не сработает, как не старайся. мартин так и не уснул той ночью, не было необходимости снова выключаться. он занимался теми делами, которые обычно приходились на день и вечер. потому что вечер завтрашнего дня он уже обещал джуну. 

***

мартин был полностью уверен, что это не то, что в человеческих книгах называют свиданием. хотя бы потому что всё началось с поездки в одной машине с эйприл, который либо ленится, либо невнимателен, из-за чего они три раза чуть не врезались в столб. эйприл не задавал лишних вопросов, высадил их перед небольшой тропинкой, ведущей в лес, и поехал на нужное ему место, пообещав вернуться примерно через два часа. 

“этого времени хватит” джун хватает мартина за ладонь сразу, как только эйприл уезжает, и ведет по дороге. 

\- не скажешь мне, что хочешь показать? - спрашивает наконец мартин. очень неловко идти по лесу за ручку с тем, кто тебе нравится. и странно, потому что джун вызывает в нем эмоции, которые для него в новинку.

\- ну, ты скоро увидишь сам, мартин. 

\- вдруг ты сейчас повалишь меня и выключишь. - джун устало вздыхает от этих слов. что-то необычное.

\- я не думаю, что много кто знают об этом месте. если бы все знали, то, наверно, их бы это пугало и злило. думаю, теперь это только ты, я и несколько роботов из высшего ранга управления. - рассказывает другой робот и просит не отпускать его руку, пока они не придут.

разговор снова закругляется, а между роботами “натягивается” тишина и смущение. хотя мартину кажется, что смущен только он один. но и эти эмоции меняются, когда они доходят до нужного места. 

не было никакого эффекта неожиданности. после получаса ходьбы по лесу, парни вышли к старой заброшенной часовне, рядом с которой были небольшие холмики из чего-то, что с такого расстояния мартин не мог распознать. но подойдя поближе, он был мягко говоря шокирован. 

эти небольшие холмики были ничем иным, как мусорной свалкой, где мусор - это тела сломанных и отключенных роботов самых разных моделей и рангов. у кого-то не везде есть кожа, у кого-то нет конечностей, кто-то сплющен, словно страшным ударом, все они не цельные. мартину стало плохо только от одной мысли, что все эти роботы когда-то, когда мартин ещё даже не проснулся, ходили по их городу. возможно, здесь найдется робот, который так же, как он сейчас, разносил почту всем жителям, робот-библиотекарь или робот-механик. некоторые роботы выглядели настолько далекими от нынешних, что вполне могли сойти за самые первые прототипы. мартин ничего не знал о этих роботах, но ему стало так обидно. потому что отслуживших людей почитали и хоронили с почестями, а эти роботы валяются здесь так же, как жестяные банки из под газировки в мусорке у него возле дома. 

\- это всего в двух часах от города… и фабра знал о чём-то таком? - выдыхает мартин. руку джуна он отпускает как то само собой. 

\- увидев это место, я сразу пошел к нему, чтобы разобраться, но, похоже, он не может как то на это повлиять. он только пробуждает роботов, остальное уже не в его власти. - объясняет джун, но мартин на него не смотрит.

\- значит со мной будет так же.

\- мартин…

\- это всё, что ты хотел мне показать? - мартин поднимает на джуна глаза и джун снова выдыхает, уже с облегчением. он думал, что мартина снова пробило на слезы. 

джун отрицательно машет головой, снова берет мартина за руку и тянет его в сторону часовни. у неё обвалилась черепица и ступени у входа скрипят громче, чем дерево при спиливании. а двери вообще не открываются больше, чем есть сейчас, из-за чего приходится пролазить через маленький и узкий проход. на полу сквозь доски растет трава, окна разбиты, стены кое-где поражены плесенью и мхом, но это не самое грустное, что можно было найти в этой часовне. 

\- я назвал мелодию “saddest emotions” из-за них. - джун указывает на церемониальный постамент, где лежат двое роботов. 

у парня была дыра в корпусе на правой ноге и соответственно, там же не было кожи, он был похож на тех, что были снаружи, а вот девушка, что обнимала его за руку, словно просто спала. если бы они были людьми, то от них бы остались одни кости. но они роботы, у них нет плоти и крови, следовательно их тела никогда не разложатся, как у людей. они просто лягут и больше никогда не пошевелятся, пока природа и мир вокруг них будет меняться. мох и трава будут расти вокруг их тел, их железные кости будут ржаветь, а не настоящие волосы плесневеть от лесной влаги. 

**“если робот может влюбиться в человека, то может влюбиться и в другого робота?”**

мартин получил ответ на свой вопрос, но теперь ему только хуже. почему эти двое так закончили? и будет ли с ним так же, если он сейчас расскажет всё джуну? неожиданно, он замечает, как джун достает свою скрипку из чехла, потому что тот отпускает его руку из своей. мартин впервые не хочет слышать его игру. потому что если сейчас он услышит это, то разревется, как малое дитя. 

\- не надо. - просит мартин и джун застывает с скрипкой в воздухе. 

\- в последнее время есть такое ощущение, что ты что-то от меня скрываешь. - он опускает смычок и скрипку. - я думал, что увидев это, ты станешь более открытым, но ты только больше закрываешься. я ошибся?

\- ты хочешь, чтобы я расплакался у тебя на коленях, или что? - мартин отходит назад шаг за шагом, потому что к нему идет джун. - я ничего не скрываю, тебе…

\- мартин, стой! - кричит джун, бросая всё из рук, потому что мартин не замечает, как одна из его ног проваливается в дыру на полу. 

мартин успевает схватиться за руку джуна, чтобы не провалиться в дыру полностью. он вылазит (не без помощи джуна) на более менее крепкий пол и смотрит на свою ногу. пластиковая кожа на его голени содрана, а металл под этой самой кожей смят. всё таки, для их тел предпочтительнее легкость материала, а не его твердость. у мартина не течет кровь, потому что её нет, и никакой паники нет, но ничего не заживет само собой, как у животных. 

джун ничего не говорит, кладет скрипку со смычком в футляр, а потом говорит залезать ему на спину. “если пройдешься с такой ногой по лесу, то на ремонт уйдет больше времени”. и мартин залезает на спину, всё таки джун прав, утыкается в шею и отчего-то уже не может сдержать слез. конечно, если бы он был человеком, можно было бы назвать это слезами боли, но для него это смесь сожаления, обиды и злости. только злится он больше всех на себя. 

\- не нужно было соглашаться идти с тобой сюда. - наконец говорит мартин. - ты просто обманул моё доверие. 

\- ты прав, нужно было сказать тебе, что это за место. тут опасно, я об этом не подумал. - джун грустно усмехается, выводя мартина из часовни. - у нас есть ещё больше часа до приезда эйприл, можешь поплакать. 

\- ты такой прямолинейный, за это я тебя и люблю. 

\- оу, мартин, а сам говорил, что ничего от меня не скрываешь. 

\- теперь точно ничего. - мартин одной рукой хватается за плечо джуна, чтобы второй рукой стереть с щек слезы. - только… можешь дать мне одно обещание?

\- какое? - джун старается как можно скорее вывести мартина в лес, подальше от свалки. он никогда в жизни (если можно назвать его существование жизнью) так не ошибался, но, ощущая, как мартин обнимает его за шею, в нем теплится надежда, что его простят. 

\- я бы не хотел закончить, как они. конечно, когда я отключусь, мне будет всё равно, что со мной станет, но сейчас это не дает мне покоя. если я для тебя что-нибудь значу, сделай так, чтобы моего тела здесь не было. 

\- хочешь, чтобы я где-то закопал твоё тело? 

\- да… - кивает мартин. - или что-то из других человеческих традиций. теперь я хочу быть, как человек, и умереть, как один из них. ведь они хотели, чтобы мы были на них похожи…

\- хорошо. - со вздохом обещает джун. - мартин, ты тоже должен пообещать мне кое-что. ты очень много для меня значишь, поэтому проживи хорошую жизнь, пока я буду рядом с тобой. 

\- договорились. и прости, я так и не дослушал мелодию. в следующий раз ты должен написать что-то веселое, слышишь? я послушаю первым, даже в пять утра. 

джун смеется и дает понять, что он всё слышал и на заметку взял, а мартин прижимается щекой в чужому затылку. там, под покровом светлых волос, пластиковой кожи и металла, находится невероятный механизм, заменяющий роботам мозг. и мартину всё равно чудно, как же там могли возникнуть те мысли, о которых джун сейчас ему говорил. люди этого добивались, когда создавали их? или это с ними случилось что-то не то? 

даже если и так, мартин счастлив, что он сломан. 


End file.
